What happens in Italy
by gossipgirl456
Summary: When Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Dan and Jenny go on a school trip to italy? The rooms are mixed sex so when to heartbroken Blair and Serena are forced to room with their exes what will happen Mostly CB but some DS NJ
1. Room partners

"NO WAY IN HELL" screamed Blair.

"Miss Waldorf" said Headmistress Queller with a look of distaste on her face.

"Sorry, headmistress but there has to be a way to change this" questions Blair.

"Come on B, it will be fine" Serena mentions.

"Everyone else has no complaints about their partner, they will be no switching" explained Queller.

Six people have been chosen to go to Italy in the whole of Constance and St Judes. Queller thought it would a good learning experience if the rooms were mixed sex so they can learn what it's like to live with someone when they get in a relationship, sounds pretty crazy doesn't it that's what Blair thought too.

"I am going to repeat partners again, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey, Jennifer Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald and" pausing to give a look to Blair who just glared at floor.

"Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass" says Queller.

Chuck just smirked at Blair and Serena who both just looked at him in disgust.

"Don't worry Blair it's not that bad" Serena tells Blair.

"S, he didn't you on a helipad" says Blair looking down.

"I'm sorry" whispers Serena

"Don't worry about it S, anyway how you feeling about sharing with cabbage patch?" says Blair.

"Well it's going to be awkward but I think I'll live" mutters Serena

"Excited about sharing a room with me" says Chuck smugly coming up behind Blair.

"Ugh, no!" says Blair looking annoyed.

"Aww, come on" wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off me" says Blair grabbing his arm flipping over so he was now lying on his back on the floor, she just smirks while he is lying there, gob smacked.

"How did you do that?" asks Dan with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Here, I'll show you" Blair tells Dan and before he can protest, he is lying on the floor next to Chuck.

Nate, Serena and even Jenny are all laughing hysterically.

"You two just got beaten up by a girl not even a strong girl" says Nate still laughing.

Jenny and Serena look at each other they know what is coming and WHACK Nate hits the floor too.

"Nate, don't ever call me weak" Blair says sweetly patting his chest while he is lying with the same expression Chuck and Dan had minutes ago.

The three boys get up and dust off while the girls are getting on the mini bus, well an Upper East Side version of mini bus.

Blair and Serena sat together gossiping and listening to music.

Chuck and Nate sat together discussing what they want to do in Italy.

Jenny and Dan sat together talking about how they got in this mess.

* * *

This is my second fanfiction

I know that it is very unlikely that Blair could flip Chuck, Dan and Nate but it's just some fun.

They will be longer chapters after this one

Well that's the first chapter a bit short I know

Should I continue??

Or should I give up??

Reviews are nice.

-J

xoxo


	2. On the plane

Thank you guys for review

I love how you guys have given me the support I needed to continue

So this is the next chapter this time it's longer

The reason the last one was so short was because it was a preview

Well so here it is the next chapter

* * *

Dear Upper East Siders,

Gossip Girl here

And 6 of our favorite Upper East Siders are leaving to Italy

But just remember what happens in Italy doesn't always stay in Italy.

My spies are everywhere even across seas.

Playboy C and our beloved Queen B are even sharing room

That's just asking for drama maybe their love will be saved

Or was it lust? Ask Chuck he left her in another country

Even I think that's a bit harsh!

You know you love me

Gossip Girl xoxo

"Bitch" mutters Chuck under his breath after reading the blast.

"You kind of asked for it man" says Nate.

"What, how did I ask for it?" asked Chuck confused.

"You left her on helipad after YOU asked her to come" mentions Nate putting an emphasis on you.

"Hey, you cheated on her with her BESTFRIEND" Chuck tells Nate putting an emphasis on best friend.

"I know, but you still care about her" Nate explains.

"What gives you that idea?"Chuck asks incredibly embarrassed that Nate could figure it out.

"Because right now you are looking over my shoulder directly at her" Nate says raising his eyebrow at Chuck.

"Ok, maybe I do but I messed up bad and I'm not sure I can fix it" says Chuck sadden.

"Come on, don't you always say that Chuck Bass can do anything" replies Nate smugly.

"Yes, I do but" Chuck was saying but Nate interrupts,

"But nothing Chuck, you want her, prove it, show her" Nate explains still looking smug.

"What we talking about?"Serena asks giddily with a just as excited Jenny next to her.

"Err nothing"replies Chuck distantly like he isn't even paying attention to the conversation which he isn't. His eye has caught sight of the beautiful brunette he was just talking about. By now Jenny, Nate and Serena have started a conversation about the weather in Italy. How common Chuck was thinking while walking over towards Blair who was looking miserable down at her phone.

"What's up Blair?" asks Chuck his voice laced with concern.

Blair looked up and says "Nothing Basshole".

"Blairrrrr" Chuck says dragging the last letter on.

"Just a text telling me that I have to go to Serena's when I get back because my mum is in Tokyo and doesn't want me messing up her designs that she left in the lounge" Blair answering with a sigh.

"I think you should just go and throw the designs out the window and see how she acts personally" Chuck tells Blair, Blair giggles at this.

"Yes, if I want to be homeless, moneyless and breathless from running from her when she turns in to momzilla" replies Blair this gets a chuckle out of Chuck.

"You could always come live with me, we would have a lot of fun but you would still be pretty breathless" Chuck finishes with a wink.

"You Chuck Bass are heinous" Blair says with a glare and walks off to the rest of the gang who are all talking to one another.

"Flight 497 to Italy is boarding now; passengers please make your way to the gates" a voice above their heads says so they start boarding the plane.

It may be a public plane but they did not have public seats they had the first class cabin to themselves. Blair and Serena sat next to each other with Jenny opposite them so they could all gossip together. Blair and Jenny are friends now after they made a trust half way through the summer.

"So how are you two holding up with the exes?" Jenny asks finding the situation complete hilarious.

"Egh" both Serena and Blair made an annoyed sound, rolling their eyes.

"That well" says Jenny sarcastically.

"I'm just not over Dan and now I have to share a room knowing he doesn't feel the same way" explains Serena.

"I'm so over Chuck, I'm just annoyed I have to share a room with him" Blair says defensively.

Both Jenny and Serena looked at her; you know the look, the one that says your lying your ass off, that one.

"What?" asks Blair over dramatically.

"Sorry B but we all know that is a lie" replies Serena.

"It's not" Blair tells the two blondes glaring at them.

"Just admit" says Jenny.

"Alright maybe not completely but nearly" comprises Blair.

She just got the two blondes raising their eyebrows as a reply.

"Ok, I'm not over him at all" Blair finishes with a sigh.

"If it makes him feel better, he has been regretting it all summer" Serena tries to explain but is cut off.

"I don't care what he feels or felt, I'm just going to ignore him" Blair tells Serena and Jenny.

Nate and Chuck sat together with Dan opposite to Chuck's dismay.

"What you going to do about Blair?" Nate asks Chuck.

Chuck looks at him questioningly; this is not a topic he wants to talk about in front of Dan Humphrey.

"What you worried about Dan, don't be; he is kind of in the same position but with Serena" Nate explains.

Dan's head snaps up at the sound of Serena's name.

"See" says Nate gesturing towards Dan with his hand.

"Yeah, I've regretted breaking up with her all summer and I want her back" Dan tells Chuck and Nate.

"I guess it's kind of the same except all you have to do is say sorry and your forgiven, I have to go through hell and back and it might NOT EVEN WORK" says Chuck who starts shouting at the end. This makes all three of the girl's heads snap around. And a flight attendant come out to see what happened.

"Are you Chuck Bass, can I help you with anything; anything at all?"She finishes with a suggestive pout.

"No, I don't need anything" Chuck replies. It seems the only person he wants is Blair and the fake Barbie doll in front of him wasn't going to help fulfill that wish but for some reason she doesn't get the message and started to climb on his lap. Chuck was unable to move, he turned his head to see all three girls looking at him with disgust.

"Glad you got the herpes sorted Bass" he hears Blair shout over and the girl on him instantly stiffens and decides to get off and run off. He sits up to see Blair's victory smirk with Serena and Jenny giggling in the around her.

"Jealous Waldorf?" Chuck asks smugly.

"No, I just felt sorry for Nate being sat next to you while you're screwing some blonde bimbo not a pretty site for him or anyone actually so I decided to help everyone out" Blair replies just as smugly receiving some more giggles from Jenny and Serena.

"We are just about to land, please fasten your seatbelts" the over head voice says.

They do what they are told and the plane landed and the gangs were the first to get off.

Everyone got their luggage quite quickly except Blair and Serena who had been waiting ten minutes in the front of luggage pick up. When two Italian boys walk up to them, two cute Italian boys.

"Let me guess, they lost your luggage too" says one of the boys in an Italian accent.

"Yeah, they did oh, hi I'm Serena" says Serena while shaking the boys hands.

"I'm Pablo and this is my friend Gino" Pablo says gesturing his hand towards his friend who smiles sweetly at Serena.

"Right, this is my friend Blair" speaks Serena repeating what Pablo just did with his hand towards Blair.

Blair looks them up and down, she had to admit that they were handsome they both had blonde hair but Pablo had deep blue eyes and Gino had bright emerald eyes, they made quite the dashing pair. Blair extended her hand to shake their hands instead Gino gently brought to his lips and kissed it.

"Is that your luggage?" Asks Gino slightly disappointed.

"Err, yeah" Blair tells Gino still blushing from his gentleman ways.

"Well, we better get going" mentions Serena.

"Wait, why don't you come to this party we are having tonight?" wonders Pablo smirking slightly.

"You know what we will" replies Blair and looks at Serena who is staring at her but decide this could be fun.

"Yes, we will" agrees Serena.

"Great, we can't wait to see you two beautiful girls again" says Gino smirking while both he and Pablo lean down to kiss their hands. Both girls blush and look at each other and smile.

In the background Dan, Chuck, Jenny and Nate watching. Chuck and Dan start to clench their fists when the boys kiss the girls hand and their both start to walk towards them. Jenny and Nate look at each other and nod, Nate yanks Chuck back and Jenny walks towards Dan and links him while turning him around and walking back to Nate who is now holding Chuck back. They stood watching for a couple of minutes later luckily. They only saw Blair and Serena receive a piece of paper each.

"Here is the address to where the party is and the time" Pablo tells the girls giving each of them a piece of paper.

"Later" Both girls say and going to grab they luggage and walk towards the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys" Serena says happily to everyone.

"I think we should get going the car will be outside by now" Jenny mentions.

"Your right Jen" says Nate smiling at Jenny.

They started to walk outside with Blair behind them all trying to drag her suitcase with her and failing miserable. Chuck chuckles watching her.

"What?" She snaps.

"Look let me help" he offers and before she can protest he was dragging her suitcase along.

"What the hell have you got in here, bricks?" He questions looking at her.

She just smiles "I just want to be prepared" She answers.

They got in the limo while the driver uploaded everyone's suitcases.

The ride went quite smoothly, Jenny and Serena were gossiping again about some freshman caught with the captain of the lacrosse team. Blair was just staring out the window and joining into the gossiping every so often, Chuck was staring at Blair most of the time but had a small conversation with Nate about what the hotel will be like and Dan and Nate talked about nearly everything but now and then glances at Jenny.

* * *

So this is the 2nd chapter

Hope you like it and it's longer

Next chapter will be about the hotel, the rooms

Blair and Serena will be going to that party

Meeting Headmistress Queller's friend who will be looking after them

did they think they were going to be alone

6 teenagers in a different country no supervision on a school trip I don't think so

Please review!!

-J

xoxo


End file.
